


Stolen

by AvaFirebreather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fae Dark, Human Jack, M/M, fairytale, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/pseuds/AvaFirebreather
Summary: Anti stole something important from Dark.(I feel like this is a terrible summary but what the hell, at least I tried)





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed (Did I spell that right...?) because I just want to get it posted before I lose my nerve. I apologise in advance for any punctuation or grammatical errors (punctuation is not my strong suit).
> 
> Tumblr prompt for this: The thump came from the barren room.
> 
> Hopefully somebody likes this, if not ah well.

He couldn't find it, he couldn't find it, he couldn't bloody fucking find it.

Dark cursed as he tore through another room, searching through the closets, drawers, and even under the dusty bed.

It wasn't there, just like it hadn't been in the past several rooms he'd looked through.

And with each failure to find it, his panic grew.

Dark knew logically, that it was nigh impossible for anyone to get past his shields, but having it hidden from him was nerve wracking in a way that Dark wouldn't have anticipated. He'd never known he would feel the loss of it so keenly.

Running a hand through his hair, letting his fingers rake down his neck. Dark took a moment to think, Where could Anti have hid it? He wouldn't have kept it, no Anti much preferred unsettling Dark. 

Poking the perfectly made persona he presented to the world until it cracked. Anti knew he could never get past the wards guarding it, and honestly Dark didn't think he would have even tried. 

Anti hadn't taken it to gain the upper hand over Dark, he knew he couldn't, not really. He simply liked to play these games, and see how long Dark would play along, before the annoyance turned to rage.

Dark was yanked from his thoughts when what felt like an electric shock coursed through his body.

Someone had broken through his wards. That should have been impossible, no one here was strong enough to do that. Hell no one Dark knew that was powerful enough to challenge him could’ve gotten through.

The fear he had been keeping stifled, clawed up his throat threatening to close his airway.

Dark forced himself to draw in a shuddering breath and listened.  
At first, he could hear anything, but then from the other side of the house, he heard a faint thumping. There! That was it!

Throwing caution to the wind Dark tore open a door through space and stepped out into the room.

And there, in the center of a barren room he saw it.

But it was not alone, a man with messy brown hair was kneeling by the open chest that had failed to keep it safe and locked away from the world.

He was the one that broke through the spells guarding it, and in his hands he cradled it, Dark's beating heart, like it was the most wondrous treasure he'd ever laid eyes on.

He was even smiling. Smiling a stupidly beautiful smile, and Dark couldn't understand how anyone could be looking at that like it was something so precious.  
Because Dark knew, it wasn't something special at all.

His heart had only ever been a tool to be used against him, and this time would be no different.

“What do you want?” Dark thundered,  
The man startled, springing to his feet and clutching the heart close to him, as if to keep it safe.

“Wha-tt?’ The man stuttered out, fear widening blue eyes, and stealing the smile off his face.

Dark found himself irrationally sad that the man's smile was gone. Pushing aside that feeling, he growled in annoyance. He was done playing games, his patience worn thin and now just about ready to break.

“I said, What. Do. You. Want.” Dark spat out.

The man blinked, and oh God damn it he wasn't even a Fae he was a human Dark realized. 

How in the name of hell had a human got ahold of his heart???!

He was pulled from his thoughts by the man's response, “I uh, don't want anything I think?” He said leaving an awkward question mark at the end of his sentence, as if he were unsure about the answer himself.

Dark narrowed his eyes at him, “Everyone wants something.” He said simply, “Now name your price, the sooner I know the sooner I can get it over with.”

The man squinted at him like he was the one making no sense. Dark raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the heart concealed within the man's hands, following his gaze the man looked down for the first time since they had started talking.

“Oh,” He said quietly understanding dawning on his face. 

“This is your heart."

Dark thought that was obvious but nonetheless he clarified, “Yes.”

“And you want it back” The man continued.

“You are correct.” Dark replied.

“Alright.”

The man stepped forward, Dark prepared himself for whatever demeaning task he was about to be given. Which left him unprepared when the man opened his hands and offered Dark’s heart to him.

He stared at the man trying to find some reason behind such an action, but his face was as guileless as it had been when Dark walked in, and that smile, that damn smile had made a reappearance curling up a corner of his lips.

Slowly, not quite daring to believe that it wasn’t a trick, Dark’s hands scooped up his heart from the cradle of the man’s hands.

With a little tip of his head the man turned away, and walked out the door.

Dark stood frozen in the center of the room staring after him. That, well that, hadn’t gone the way Dark had anticipated it to at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I may decide to make this a series thing. Idk man, we'll see.


End file.
